Mike Fright
Production Notes Length: Two Reel Producer: Hal Roach Director: Robert F. McGowan Photography: Art Lloyd Editor: Richard Currier Titles: Writer: Hal Roach Released: August 25, 1934 Studio: M-G-M Main Cast * Alvin Buckelew on harmonica * George McFarland on kazoo * Jackie Wilson on ukulele * Leonard Kibrick - plays "My Wild Irish Rose" * Matthew Beard on drums * Scott Beckett on fife * Tommy Bond as conductor Supporting Cast * Charlie Hall - Elevator Operator * Bert Gordon - Charlie the Sound Engineer * Fern Carter - Audience Member (unconfirmed) * Frank H. LaRue - Mr. Barker * Gloria White * Isabel La Malle - Receptionist Miss Brown * James C. Morton - Station Manager Mr. Morton * Jean Aulbach - Hula Dancer * Joy Wurgaft - Hula Dancer * Joe Young - Audience Member * Leona McDowe as one of the Darling Sisters * Marvin Hatley - Piano Player * The Meglin Kiddies * William Irving - Announcer * William Lee - Tap Dancer The Short Plot: Mr. Barker, the radio sponsor, is looking to hire a new music act for the radio as the station manager, Mr. Morton, auditions several child acts. So, when an impressive sounding band, The International Silver String Submarine Band calls to audition, Morton is more than willing to have them perform. The motley band, however, is anything but. They're a raggedy band of kids with hand-made instruments created from discarded material under Tommy as the conductor. They squeeze out from between the legs of people in a crowded elevator, Scotty stows away inside Stymie's piece and Spanky is nearly left behind. The receptionist is incredulous that this is the band Mr. Morton is waiting for; and he realizes he's in deep as the boys prove to be loud and way too eager to perform as they consistently knock over the microphone, driving the poor sound engineer insane as his tubes keep exploding from the backlash. The other kiddie acts are a bit too polished and overly cute. Leonard, a bit too smug before his trumpet act, tries to intimidate the younger kids, but Tommy and Alvin ruin his concentration by sucking on lemons and Leonard is taken off before he can even finish. Meanwhile, Mr. Barker has lost his patience and decides to leave. The last act is The International Silver String Submarine Band. Plucked from the sound booth where they're further frustrating the sound engineer, their rousing, fun, infectious rendition of "The Man On The Flying Trapeze," replete with loud bangs and explosions, stops Morton from departing as he turns back, returns to the auditions completely stunned where he hires the boys as the sound engineer, his hair standing on end, starts smashing his gear. Quotes: * "Don't rush me, don't rush me..." - Spanky * "Maybe we ain't us?" - Scotty Notes/Trivia: * Leonard is the older brother of The Woim, Tommy/Butch's sidekick, later on in the series. * Marvin Hatley, the piano player, is the Hal Roach music composer. * Fern Carter, the Rascals on-set teacher is supposedly one of the audience members. * The song, "The Man On The Flying Trapeze," reappears in Clown Princes sung by Alfalfa Switzer. Sequence * Previous Short: Honky-Donkey * Next Short: Washee Ironee ---- Category: Talkie Category: 1934 Category: Show-Related Shorts Category: Adult-Involved Shorts